


The Oracle of New Orleans

by CharcoalAndGraphite



Series: It's not a gamble if you can see the future [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apprentice - Freeform, Assassins' Guild, M/M, Mutant Spencer Reid, New Orleans, New Orleans Thieves Guild, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Thieves Guild, William Reid is an Asshole, gambit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharcoalAndGraphite/pseuds/CharcoalAndGraphite
Summary: "None o' dat now, Spencer. Y'r family, Jean-Luc will work jus' fine.""Of course Mr. LeBeau." Spencer smiled, and the others laughed at his cheek.





	The Oracle of New Orleans

Spencer slept through the plane ride. He barely has the seatbelt on before he was drifting off. His dreams were fitful, almost nightmares.

Sleep clung to him as the plane landed. Getting off the plane, through the airport, all the way to the car, Spencer barely kept his eyes open. Too much had happened that day, and it was late. 

In the car that had been waiting for them at the airport, they drove for a while. The car passed things Spencer knew he would have been fascinated by if he were in a better frame of mind. As it was, he just couldn't muster up the enthusiasm. It seemed like miles passed in between blinks.

Spencer opened his eyes for real when they pulled up to a house, if you could call it that. The house was huge, with some land around it. Broad and tall, it screamed elegant wealth in a way only homes built before the civil war did.

Inside it looked strangely lived in. Not discordantly, but big houses are more often museums. People lived here, not just stayed. You could see the marks of a family home. 

"Boys, why don't y' show Spencer his room. Den get some sleep y'rselves, we'll talk in de mornin'." Mr. LeBeau spoke softly, in a way that spoke of exhaustion more than his posture. Henri and Remy said goodnight.

"Goodnight Mr. LeBeau." Spencer yawned, interrupting his display of manners.

"None o' dat now, Spencer. Y'r family, Jean-Luc will work jus' fine."

"Of course Mr. LeBeau." Spencer smiled, and the others laughed at his cheek.

"Come on, t' bed. It's been a long day fo' y', and de rest o' us as well." Henri motioned to the stairs.

Yawning again, and pulling his suitcase behind him, Spencer followed Henri and Remy upstairs.

They showed him to a room at the end of the hall.

"My room is next t' y'rs, and Henri's is across de hall, if y' need anything jus' knock." Remy pointed to each door in turn.

"Thank you, I will. Goodnight." Spencer would not be knocking on any doors. Closing the door almost on top of Remy and Henri's goodnights, Spencer sighed.

He walked to the bed and took off his shoes. Then he curled up under the covers and went to sleep.

 


End file.
